<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ink by ChaiSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996804">Ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks'>ChaiSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice Angel vibes, Corruption, F/F, False is that one protective friend, There also needs to be some dark side Stress, You don’t have to know what that is, merry christmas., poor stress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ink had beckoned her forward, the pungent sweetness overwhelming her senses. </p>
<p>Hopefully Stress can figure her way out of this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Falsesymmetry/StressMonster101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. My Christmas present to my readers! Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eerie feeling of the midnight black lake overwhelmed Stress. She knew nothing good could come from this place, but...</p>
<p>It also gave off the same feeling as being in a candy store. Smelling sweet and flavorful, but all the confectionery was in packaged traps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stress knew what would happen if she stopped to tear open the wrapping. She had read about the lakes of black ink, that inside the liquid swirled evil thoughts and feelings. Dark motives...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. She has to resist...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That thought was pushed back to the edge of her mind as Stress caught the scent of the sugary smell. Transfixed, Stress walked to the banks of the lake, the call to taste the black liquid growing more inviting by the second...</p>
<p>She dipped a finger into it, and immediately, tongues of ink coiled themselves around her fingers. Stress let out a sigh of pleasure, letting the liquid massage her hand.</p>
<p>She stood up, detaching the black coils and going to take off her shoes. The Ink was like honey sticking to her bare feet.</p>
<p>Stress giggled and slid in more, farther, to where she was sitting in the ink, waist deep. Stress shuddered happily when the same inky tentacles grasped her ankles and pulled her in deeper. They wrapped around her chest and arms, and Stress completely relaxed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Does that feel good, Stress? </strong><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>”Yes...” Stress’s words came out like a breathy hiss. The black honey crawled up her neck, giving a prickly sensation.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I can take you to a place where you can be a queen, Stress. That little brain of yours can be put to good use.</strong>
</p>
<p>Stress let the ink sink her down further, opening her mouth as she did so. The ink swirled into her mouth.</p>
<p>Stress sighed. Oh, it did taste like sugar. And honey. The intoxicating taste blossomed in her stomach, and Stress wanted more...</p>
<p>As Stress gulped down as much ink as she could, the little voice in her mind grew louder, whispering ideas.</p>
<p>All of them sounded wonderful. </p>
<p>And finally, the ink went over her head, where Stress had no escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stress? Hello?”</p>
<p>False stepped over rotting logs and tiny forests of mushrooms, following Stress’s treaded footsteps in the slightly muddy ground. </p>
<p>She shuddered. This whole forest seemed off. The trees were shades or grey with wilted leaves, mushrooms were an eerie yellow and violent purple. False had stuck her sword in some kind of fungi earlier, and a neon green slime coated her blade like mozzarella cheese.</p>
<p>False stopped. She heard something. Stress’s giggling, a joyous laughter.</p>
<p>That also sounded slightly maniacal.</p>
<p>False jogged over to the sound of Stress’s voice.</p>
<p>“Stress!”</p>
<p>False slowed down, her nose flooding with the scent of a lake that seemed to be filled with tar. Although it didn’t smell like it, more like sugar and licorice.</p>
<p>Stress was standing knee deep in the tar-like liquid, her hands blackened and dripping with the ink.</p>
<p>Stress’s pupils were glazed over with ink, a coy smile plastered onto her face. Her normally pale skin was splattered with the stuff. The black tar seemed to crawl along her skin, weaving black spiderwebs onto her face.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Falsie. </em> How lovely of you to see me.”</p>
<p>False knitted her eyebrows. “Stress, are you okay?” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Stress giggled softly and stepped out of the ink. She sauntered over to False, who laid a hand on the hilt of her sword.</p>
<p>“Stress, you need to snap out of it. This lake’s water, if you could even call it that, has done something to you.”</p>
<p>Stress’s grin widened. “Oh yes, it has, False. The ink feels wonderful. It has given me so many opportunities and ideas!”</p>
<p>She cupped a hand to False’s cheek. False shuddered again. The combined touches of the ink and Stress was overwhelmingly good. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah...”</p>
<p>Stress stood on tiptoe to reach False’s face, leaning in until thier forheads were touching. The ink had started to climb up False’s arm.</p>
<p>False let out a groan of pleasure, and Stress’s happy giggling shot more heat to her heart. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Stress wrapped her arms around False’s waist and walked her to the lake. The inky black liquid looked more inviting than ever, and False felt her mouth water.</p>
<p>Stress giggled and guided False’s steps into the lake, the tar already threading itself through her armor and moving up her legs.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The paladin sank down where she was waist deep in the dark water, the liquid snaking between the chinks in her armor, going up her neck.</p>
<p>Stress rested her chin on False’s armored shoulder, and False swung her around so she was facing her. </p>
<p>“Every queen needs a knight, Falsie.” Stress smiled and kissed her, the ink finding it’s way into False’s mouth. </p>
<p>False groaned. The taste of Stess’s lips and the licorice of the ink shot fireworks in her heart.</p>
<p>She broke the kiss to drink more liquid, the cool taste glazing her tongue. The idea of being Stress’s knight made the fire in her heart glow brighter. </p>
<p>“I will Stress. A knight needs a queen.”</p>
<p>Stress dipped down into the ink, and False eagerly followed her, the ink closing over her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stress squealed in laughter as False tickled her belly and peppered kisses along her throat. They had started walking again, as they had been tasked with delivering a message to a neighboring kingdom.</p>
<p>They had decided to take a break. False had picked up the Druid and backed her to a slate grey tree trunk and had drowned her with affection. </p>
<p>After the two of them had encountered the ink, however, Stress and False had other ideas. Stress let out more bouts of high-pitched giggling. False had poked her tongue out and started soothing her kisses.</p>
<p>“Faaaalse!”</p>
<p>The paladin was practically devouring the Druid’s neck, moving her tongue along the black veins of the ink, rubbing her gauntlet-covered hands along Stress’s belly. Stress let out more peals of high-pitched cackling. </p>
<p>False hummed and locked eyes with her, pressing a kiss to the bridge of her nose. Stress giggled.</p>
<p>“False. That was... good.”</p>
<p>False grinned a toothy smile and buried her face in the crook of Stress’s neck, drawing in deep breaths of the smell of the ink and her partner. </p>
<p>Stress let out a breathy sigh and threaded her fingers into False’s gold flaxen hair. False wrapped her arms and set Stress down onto the earthy ground, then laid herself on top of her.</p>
<p>False captured Stress’s lips in another kiss, this one light and soft, quite different from her ravenous display of affection earlier.</p>
<p>Stress buried herself in the warm protective aura of her knight, feeling every bit a rose protected why the harsh winds by a loyal shield of bulletproof glass. </p>
<p>False hummed and got up, extending an armored hand to her queen, and Stress daintily took it before she was swept up into her blue-eyed warrior’s arms. </p>
<p>“The kingdom is not far.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, Stress could see the castle spires poking out of the treetops. </p>
<p>“Well, we don’t have to deliver that message.”</p>
<p>False stopped and a sly grin creeped its way onto her scarred face. </p>
<p>“Yes. We could build our own kingdom, Stress. You are a queen, after all. A queen of ink, perhaps.”</p>
<p>Stress giggled and wrapped her legs around False’s waist. “You are right about that, loyal knight.” Stress grinned and traced a hand over the chinks in False’s armor. </p>
<p>“We need more ink, I assume.”</p>
<p>False set her down. </p>
<p>“Did the ink give you any power of any kind?”</p>
<p>Stress nodded and remembered how wonderful the voice of the ink sounded. Silken and soft. </p>
<p>“It talkes to me. It gives me ideas. But to control the ink, yes...”</p>
<p>False hummed. Stress felt a reassuring feeling bubble up in her throat. She remembered how delicious the ink was, and False’s kisses made it all the better. </p>
<p>“We need to find a place where there is a lot of ink... I’ve got it.”</p>
<p>Stress giggled as she remembered the stories she had heard of the Ink Flats, the pools of delectable black honey that dripped from the trees like sap and covered the land for miles.</p>
<p>False gave her a knowing look. “The Ink Flats?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>False’s eyes lost thier mischievous glimmer and, for a spit second, had been replaced with lustrous hunger. </p>
<p>“That’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Stress threw her head back to cackle as False picked her up and nipped at her neck, walking in the direction of the Flats, to the direction of their future kingdom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>